Ookami
by 1topdog
Summary: Ookami Fuyumi has just moved to Japan and lives alone. She seems to be a little on the strange side to Yuki, Kyo, Hana, Uo, and Tohru. She also notices that the Sohma's are a little weird. How is she wierd? Lets say she is a little on the canine side!


**Me: Welcome everyone to my newest story!**

**YAY!**

**I plan on updating on all of my stories excluding my Inuyasha fanfic. (I do not own Inuyasha...) I plan on trying a WHOLE new anime category....**

**BU-BUM!**

**FRUITS BASKET!!!**

**Please encourage me and I will try my best!!!**

**I do not own Fruits Basket~!**

**Chapter One~**

She silently sat down, tilted her head back, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. Here she sat, in her new home, in a new country, and tomorrow was her first day at a new school. She rubbed her palms across the newly laid hardwood floor and flinched at the "squeaking" noise produced. In every area of space around her there were boxes that she would need to unpack, yet she hasn't because 1.) she has become a little too lazy and 2.) she was a little overwhelmed at the moment. With one more glance she surveyed the room and gracefully plopped over to her stomach and groaned.

Knowing that if she did not finish unpacking soon she would regret it, she finally crawled her way to a nearby box labled "Important." With a swipe of a abnormaly sharp nail she swiftly cut through the duct tape sealing the box. As she opened the box the she smiled. Carefully, as if handling a newborn infant, she took out a beautiful katana sheathed in black and ice blue pawprint designs. She stood up and quickly placed her sword on the nearby kitchen counter. One item unpacked. . .a LOT more to go. She quickened her pace, but continued to observe each piece of clothing, each photograph, and every other thing she packed. Soon she was done and she enjoyed her leftover free time by exploring her house a little more.

Her new house was relatively small but was newly built. It had a good sized living room painted a smooth tan color, a kitchen painted an exotic olive green, a bathroom painted a rusted orange, and a beautiful ice blue painted bedroom. All of the appliances were brand new as well as her furniture. She appeared to be happy. She is a beautiful girl of the age of 16 years old, yet at the moment a bird began to sing or a dog began to howl she began to become alert. Her eyes were blue in color with a golden ring circling her pupil. She had brown colored hair that was streaked with natural silver highlights. As she finished her tour she quickly took out her new school uniform and grimaced at the skirt she would have to wear. Not being a big "rule-breaker" she continued to lay out her clothes and supplies needed for the upcoming school day.

Knowing that she needed to get to bed early she twirled towards the kitchen stopping on her way to get her katana, a glass of milk, and a cookie. She wolfed down the cookie and chugged down the milk clearly not caring about manners (at least not while she was alone), and sat the glass in her kitchen sink. Turning towards a nightstand sitting by her bed, she opened its cabinet, and pulled out an unused leather notebook and a mechanical pencil. She turned on her lamp and turned off her bedroom light and made herself comfortable on her bed. She glanced down at her notebook and opened it while enjoying the smell of unused paper.

Inside she wrote in neat handwriting:

_Day One in Japan,_

_Failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough..._

_I will be able to live in this new country because it is the only place I can now go to..._

_I am able to succeed in my new life because I am strong..._

_My old life is the past..._

_I will remember it only by photographs and memories..._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Ookami Fuyumi_

She closed her notebook and slid it back into its original location.

"Tomorrow will be a good day...I know it..." She plopped back into her pillows and drifted off into a light slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the sun rose from its slumber so did Ookami. With a yawn and a groan she silently rolled out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Good morning!" She sang out to no one in particular and began to get ready. She pulled on her skirt with a "not so pleased frown," along with the rest of her uniform and began to brush her hair. After quickly finishing she slid over her head and onto her neck a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. Peeking at her reflection in the mirror she smiled and skipped of to feed her ferociously growling stomach.

Once in the kitchen Ookami opened up a box of muffins, picked out one, and began to enjoy her breakfast. After pouring a glass of milk, gulping it down, and cleaning up her mess she mentally prepared herself for school. She grabbed her school bag and her school shoes and she began to walk towards the door. Before she left she turned towards the inside of her house, flicked off the light, and whispered, "Goodbye," knowing that no one lived there.

"I believe today will be great! Everything will be fine!" Ookami walked on pausing every now and then at a noise. Her eyes darted back and forth surveying her surroundings. Soon she arrived at the school and found her way to her new class. The only person in the room was the teacher.

"Excuse me. I am the new transfer student...and I believe a student in this class." Ookami smiled at the teacher.

"Let me see..." The teacher looked through her new roster, "You must be Fuyumi, Ookami?"

"Yes." Ookami nodded her head.

"I will have you introduce yourself when class starts. For now sit over there." The teacher pointed towards a desk.

"Thank you." Ookami gracefully strided over to her new desk and sat down. She glanced at the clock and stared at the door waiting for students to arrive.

**--Change of Point of View to Ookami's--**

Finally, the students are arriving! I scented each student to make sure if each one was not dangerous. I knew I was being over cautious, but it was a trait I was scared to get rid of. While I pondered over this, five last students walked in. I tilted my head to the side and stared at my hands confused. Some of these people smelled weird! Two of them smelled animal-like...one like a cat the other one like a rat! Another one had a mysterious electrical aura surrounding her. The other two smelled fairly normal- one had a strong appearance, and the other looked very kind. I sighed. Why couldn't I have gone to a normal school!

When everyone in the room was settled, I noticed that these strange students sat very close to me. The teacher called me out. I quickly walked to the front of the class avoiding all stares and finally turned to my new classroom.

"Hello. My name is Fuyumi, Ookami. I am pleased to meet you all and hopefully we can become friends." I smiled and began to take my seat before the teacher stopped me.

"Fuyumi...why won't you tell the class a little about yourself..." The teacher smiled.

I nodded and faced towards the class once more, "I have moved to Japan from the U.S.A and I enjoy reading and I am a black belt in martial arts." I glanced at the amazed and adoring smile I received from that kind faced girl and finally returned to my seat.

I sat down and opened my text book to the assigned pages. We had a free study day and I had time to catch up with the things I didn't know as the teacher put it. I knew I would have little trouble, since I studied these things before I came to Japan and have always been good at grades, always receiving all A's. The teacher left for a meeting and the talking began. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face the kind faced girl.

"Hello, Ookami! My name is Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you!" I smiled at the kind faced girl who referred to herself as Tohru.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, it is a pleasure to meet you," the rat smelling boy smiled at me.

"My name is Kyo Sohma," the cat smelling boy analyzed me as if to see if I was really a black belt. (I really need to stop referring to them so rudely.)

"My name is Arisa Uotani. You can just call me Uo." The strong appearanced girl patted me on the back.

"My name is Saki Hanajima. You may call me Hana." The electrical aura girl stared at me, "You have wierd electrical waves...wierder than the Sohmas..." Hana trailed off and everyone stared at her. I was also suprised. Has these people already found me out?!

Soon everyone in my little group of newly made friends shook off the comment, but I still received curious glances from everyone. What took me by suprise was the next comment made by Tohru.

"Ookami...do you want me to give you a tour of the city? I am off work tonight and I could even treat you to dinner. Kyo and Yuki will be with me though if you don't mind. You see Uo and Hana are busy today..." I smiled. I could find out more about these abnormal smelling guys. I knew they were thinking the same thing with me, too.

"Are you sure? I could help you with dinner, because I don't want to be to much trouble." I suggested.

"Sure! This is great! You can walk home with me. Do you need to tell your parents?" Tohru asked.

"No. I live alone." I responded as if I didn't missed my parents who were dead...but deep down that comment was brought back memories.

"Good then its final!" Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru as if they didn't know what she was doing.

I smiled and continued out my day with no problems. I fingered my necklace and began to pray. I prayed that NOBODY would hug me in front of my new friends. That would be horrible...

**Me: I hoped you liked it!**

**What is the deal with Ookami?**

**Why doesn't she want to get hugged...(pretty simple...)**

**HEHE!**

**I am soooo happy....**

**soooo......**

**Please review so you'll make me happier!**

**Please!**


End file.
